


Tug-of-War

by sniperct



Series: Alternate Encounters - Elsamaren [8]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Past-Annamaren, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Ever since Anna and Honeymaren broke up, Elsa has held a grudge against Maren and Maren would like Elsa to stop being so darn perfect.And hot.Or, the summer camp counselors enemies to lovers AU I didn't know I needed.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Alternate Encounters - Elsamaren [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836310
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	Tug-of-War

**Author's Note:**

> AU meme prompt game
> 
> camp!au enemies to lovers
> 
> “is that the best you can do?”

Elsa was just so _perfect_ that it drove Honeymaren up the wall. Perfect hair, perfect skin, perfectly cool attitude that had counselors and campers falling all over themselves around her. But not Honeymaren, no, there was _no_ way she was going to let herself be distracted by an icy bitch with blue eyes.

Even if she _did_ have the best ass Maren had ever seen.

No. Nope. No way. She wasn't going to make a mistake like _that_ again. She'd already had a fling with Elsa's _sister_ and didn't need to repeat it with Elsa.

Elsa folded her arms and leaned her hip against the table, staring down at Maren.

Maren steadfastly poked at her breakfast and hoped Elsa would get the hint and leave her alone. She was willing to try to keep the peace, which was something that Elsa didn't seem able to do most days. Considering their first meeting was right in the middle of her break-up with Anna ... But she was over that.

Mostly.

But there was Elsa, still staring at her, like she was trying to intimidate her or something.

Maren opened her mouth then tried to think before she got herself in trouble. And then she got herself in trouble anyway, "If you're going to stand there you could at least do something interesting."

Elsa shifted on her feet, "I saw you talking to my sister."

She snapped her head up to look at Elsa, " _Seriously_? Just because we broke up doesn't mean we're not going to talk to each other or be friends. Especially because she's arranging that counselor olympics."

It had seemed like a lot of fun, actually, and maybe she could shove Elsa's face in the mud. And maybe she should stop imagining Elsa wrestling in the mud ...

God she hated her.

Elsa frowned, "I just don't want to see you hurt her again."

Maren snorted. "If I didn't know better I'd say you took that whole thing worse than she did."

Huffing, Elsa spun on her heel and walked off with her perfect prissy ... stepping.

Sighing heavily, Maren stared down at her pancakes and wondered if it was possible to want to slap someone and kiss them at the same time.

🏕️

The counselor olympics had been a lot of fun so far; Elsa enjoyed the obstacle course the most, naturally, and she and Anna had teamed up to cream Honeymaren and Ryder at several of the team events.

It had felt _really_ good beating Honeymaren at the canoe race; every time Maren had sounded frustrated had legitimately added three years to Elsa's life and when they'd manage to force Maren's canoe to tip over it had been the highlight of the day.

Honeymaren had broken Anna's heart and that was the one thing Elsa could _never_ forgive. It didn't matter how often Anna had told her she was okay, that she was over it and somehow _friends_ with the... the .. _wench_ , as far as Elsa was concerned Honeymaren needed to learn that she did not mess with the Árnadalr sisters.

Especially with the way she came out of the water, tank-top clinging to her skin and water dripping down her perfect throat and perfect biceps...

Anna nudged her, though her eyes were more on Kristoff as he talked with some of the campers, "Next up is tug-of-war."

"They don't stand a chance," Elsa said, eyes still locked on Honeymaren. A black sports bra under a white top? Really? She licked her lips.

"Actually _we_ don't stand a chance and Kristoff is making us switch team members."

Elsa's head snapped to her sister, "What?!"

Anna looked smug, "Yeah it'll be me and Ryder against you and Honeymaren."

"What did I do to Kristoff to deserve that?" Elsa asked. She'd never been the best with people but there was just something about Honeymaren that made her want to leave her a note telling her to just go away. She was always so _warm_ around her.

"I'd ask what your problem is," Anna replied. "But I don't want that argument again. Just try to have fun or you'll get all muddy."

Before Elsa could respond, Anna was tugging her over to the mud pit. Reluctantly, Elsa picked a side and then picked up the rope.

She felt someone behind her before Maren spoke, "Okay princess, I think we can both agree that dragging our siblings through the mud is worth the effort of working together. Deal?"

"I can't argue with that," Elsa admitted. She gripped the rope tightly in her hands, staring across the muddy pit at Anna and Ryder. Maren was too close to her, her front almost touching her back and it made her hands sweat. Elsa hazarded a glance behind her, watching for a split second's fascination at the way Honeymaren's arms bulged as the tug-of-war started and then nearly lost her traction. " _Shit_."

Stabilized, Elsa pulled, grunting as she strained against the strength of both her sister and Ryder. Anna was _strong_ ; Elsa remembered a time at a faire when Anna had won the strongman contest and then also did the game with the mallet and the bell.

Elsa still had the stuffed snowman she'd won but the _point_ that she realized too late was that Anna and Ryder were a much more unfair match up than the twins together were. The weakest one in this scenario was _Elsa_ as she quickly discovered with her feet skidding on the wet grass and the mud pit looming and Honeymaren was _damp_ against her back and---

\---into the pit Elsa tumbled, shrieking all the way.

She managed to twist herself around enough to land on her back instead of her face, but Honeymaren was flailing through the air towards her and the impact submerged them both in the mud. Shoving and kicking at Maren, Elsa managed to get to her feet, wiping at her face and eyes. She turned around in time for Maren to fling mud at her.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Elsa did the only thing that made any sense just then; she flung mud back at Honeymaren, who tackled her to the ground. They rolled around in the mud, Elsa grappling with Maren. Maren's elbow hit her in the chest and Elsa's knee collided with Maren's stomach before she straddled and pinned her into the mud. She'd barely had a chance to savor her victory when Maren's lips crushed into Elsa's.

Elsa groaned, pressing her body down onto Maren as the kiss sparked fire through her body. She could hear voices at the edge of her consciousness but all she could focus on was how damn _good_ this felt.

🏕️

" _Finally_!" Anna exclaimed, exchanging high fives with Ryder and Kristoff. She peered down into the mud pit, satisfied beyond measure. All her careful work had finally come to fruition and even better Elsa couldn't possibly pester her about the whole stupid breakup thing.

Sometimes people just didn't work out, and sometimes your ex-girlfriend and your sister had chemistry they just couldn't see without a little bit of help. And lots of mud.

"Uh, should we like... tell them to get a room?" Ryder asked.

"Nah, my sister will start freaking out about the mud in like five minutes."

"I made sure the showers are cleared for the next half an hour," Kristoff said, putting an arm around each of them. "Lets get some grub."


End file.
